


Friday the thirteenth

by Klarolinemikaelson



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Anger, Blood, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:55:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23972605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Klarolinemikaelson/pseuds/Klarolinemikaelson
Summary: It's friday the thirteenth and Kol pulls a prank on Caroline it doesn't end well for him.
Relationships: Caroline Forbes/Klaus Mikaelson, Caroline Forbes/Kol Mikaelson
Kudos: 31





	Friday the thirteenth

Caroline has been living with Klaus and his siblings for less then a year she finally gave into her feelings and told Klaus she loved him too. Today is Friday the thirteenth, she doesn't think anything about it she never did when she was human so why should she when she's a vampire.

She goes into their adjoining bathroom and screams at the sight in front of her. Klaus is on the other side of the room on a couch sketching he quickly vamps to the bathroom to see what has made her scream.

He just steps into the bathroom and the blonde is asking him questions. "Was this you?"

"No I know how hard you worked the other day to clean this bathroom I don't want to be on your bad side. Also you have a little blood on your head."

Klaus reaches forward and with his thumb wipes the blood off her forehead. A drop of blood falls on the sleeve of his Henley.

Caroline bunches up her fists and grabs the severed head in the sink. The rest of his body is in the shower which is covered in blood, so are the walls and there is blood dripping from the ceiling.

"I'm going to kill him."

Klaus follows the angry blonde with the severed head out of their room down the stairs to the kitchen where Kol and Rebekah are talking.

"Not funny Kol I spent hours stress cleaning that bathroom making sure it was pristine and now it's completely covered in blood."

Kol ducks when Caroline throws the head at him. Rebekah laughs at the situation. Kol looks back at the head sideways on the stove. "Well that was rude Steve didn't deserve to be thrown on the stove."

That was the last straw for Caroline she pins him to the fridge hands around his neck strangling him she knows he will not lose conscious because he's a vampire but it is making her feel better. Kol is shocked she is strangling him doesn't do anything mainly because he knows if he hurts Caroline he will be daggered and maybe for life.

Klaus puts his arms around Caroline's waist and pulls her off Kol, she is squirming in his arms trying to get back to strangling Kol. "My love there is an easier way to punish Kol, Rebekah watch her while I go get a dagger."

That's stops Caroline's squirming "No we don't have to resort to daggers."

Kol rubbing his neck. " Nik your girl has gone crazy, I don't know why she is freaking out so much it was a prank it's Friday the thirteen."

At Kol's response Klaus opens his arms and Caroline rushes at Kol once again but this time she snaps his neck letting him drop to the floor.

She turns back to Klaus and Rebekah who is reaching for the rest of Kol's glass of blood and pouring the rest into her glass. Klaus knows only one thing will make her feel better at this point. "Why don't I help you clean the bathroom."

She nods not feeling any better.


End file.
